La ultima batalla
by angelariel13
Summary: El amor prohibido,las amistades sometidas a grandes pruebas,las proximas traiciones y la tentable atracion de la oscuridad y una batalla deciviva para el mundo


nota:ya me habian dado ganas de una historia de los nuevos vengadores asi que quice hacerla..solo que habras tres OC mios si no les molesta

Narra james_

TODO ERA I-N-C-R-E-I-B-L-E,sentir emocion,accion,tener aenturas y misiones sin fin y viajar en una nave era realmente emocionante y saber que libramos al mundo de esos peazos de ojala aun mejor...,desayunabamos en las ma anas y batallabamos en las tardes y en las noches contar como habiamos acabado con esas cosas,aunque tony lucia algo preocupado siempre,no sabia por que pero siempre era algunas aveces hasta que lo supe,una noche mientras miraba un aparato muy extra o donde se mostraba como una fortaleza olografica yo solo me acerque y pregunte de que era,el se sobresalto y quiso esconderlo,pero era inutil,yo ya lo habia visto y ademas,tony sabia muy bien que nunca me habia gustado que me ocultaran cosas

tony:de verdad quieres saberlo?

yo:si,tu sabes que odio que me mientan

tony:james..-algo molesto-

yo:solo dime que escondes-dije algo impulsivo

El simplemente suspiro algo cansado,me mostro un aparato que apreto con algo de fuerza y lo puso en la mesa,apreto un boton y se mostro todo una ciudad...,algo destruida y a la vez protegida

tony:es una de las ciudadades mas atacadas y protegidas del mundo,donde ultron no a logrado gorbernar

yo:increible...

tony:es donde nos dirigimos ahora...

james:p-pero..se supone que nos dirigiriams a una de las ciudad amenazadas por los robots

tony:ahora la cosa es diferente...

james:mmmm?

tony:james..antes de que tu -eso me dolido un poco-me dijo algo antes de que me fuera...

james:que cosa fue?

tony:reunir a todos los hijos de todos los vengadores del mundo

james:es-espera eso quiere decir que...

tony:no son los unicos sobreivivientes,muchos otros vengadores hicieron sus familias y tuvieron a sus hijos antes de la gran catastrofe..

Solo me puse mas atento a lo que me decia

tony:hubo unos que sobrevivieron,la mayoria de los hijos tambien vivieron y los vengadores sobrevivientes se dedicaron a ense arles todo lo que saben,segun e oido,por ahora hay un rumor que me interesa...recuerdas las historias del vengador wolerine verdad?

Me quede estupefacto

tony:es un vengador sobreviviente...a la madrugada ya estaremos llegando a la ciudad..por ahora solo vete a descansar..lo necesitaras

Caminaba por los pasillos oscuros de esta gran nave,realmente me quede pensando y mas cuando tony pronuncio el nombre del vengador wolerine es una historia que siempre me habia dejado impresionado,de lo que habia sufrido y vivido aquel vengador,siempre me habia gustado oir mucho e sus historias ,siempre me fascinaban e interesaban y yo estando tan metido en mis pensamientos que no habia oido unos pasos detras de mi hasta llegar a mi habitacion,de pronto solo senti como alguien tapaba mi boca y con fuerza me estampaba contra la pared...era torunn,solo atine a sonrojarme por lo cerca que la tenia

torunn:de que estaban hablando?

yo:-sacandome su mano de la boca-por que quieres saberlo?

torunn:por tony siempre te dice primeramente a ti de las misiones...y realmente quiero saber

yo:esta bien pero...

torunn:que?

yo:estas..estas muy cerca-comente algo sonrojado

Logre escucchar una risita suya y se separo,me sente en mi cama y ella tambien,le conte todo y ella me escuchaba con atencion,hasta luego impactarse

torunn:q-quieres decir que si ay hijos de otros vengadores!

yo:-cayandola-shhhhh...nos escucharan

torunn:esta bien..entonces ere quiere decir que hay mas gente como nosotros..-algo alegre

Quise alegrarme pero cuando hablo el nosotros no senti esa emocion,yo era alguie normal,no tenia poderes como dijo pym aquella vez

yo:hablo tambien del vengador wolverine...

torunn:enserio?..yo crei que el habia muer

yo:no...,tal vez lo veamos pronto..tal vez...

Nos quedabamos hablando de aquel heroe y de todos los demas que siempre aparecian en las historias de tony,no se hasta que hora habiamos estado hablado de aquello solo se que al fin de cuentas me quede bien dormido por el cansancio y en el suelo

Narra torunn_

Al fin de cuentas no se..solo tenia demasiado sue o y no sentia tantas fuerza para volar o caminar,deje mi espada en el suelo y estaba muy cansada,james se habia quedado dormido en su cama y yo estaba al lado Lo miraba,se veia...lindo durmiendo,me recordaba cuando eramos ni os,siempre antes de dormirme le echaba una mirada..como procurando de que estuiera bien,incluso llegamos a dormir en la misma cama de ni os,habiamos prendido una vela esa vez y el y yo nos habiamos contado de todo e incluso lo que queriamos aser de grandes,el sue o habia sido el mismo,ser heroes...como nuestros padres,mire uno de sus brazos,algo al lado,me acerque un poco,con cautela para no despertarlo,me acomode a su lado,solo senti como habia sonreido un poco pero aun dormio y con su brazo me abrazo,pasando algo por mi cintura,solo atine a sonrojarme algo y no supe como actuar,o enojarme o irme,pero el aun estab bien dormido ,solo sonrie un poco y lo abraze algo,asi quedando los dos profundamente dormidos..como una vez lo habiamos echo de ni os

Realmente me gusto revivir aquellos lindos recuerdos de la ni ez..

-A LA MA ANA SIGUIENTE-

Abri los ojos lentamente,levantando la cabeza al mismo tiempo,solo senti que algo rozo mi nariz,era james,que a la vez habia despertado y nuestras miradas se habian cruzada,parecia sorprendido,yo simplemente no sabia que decir o pensar

yo:l-LO SIENTO-dije a la vez levantandome algo sonrojada

Justo cuando iba a decir algo alguien abrio la puerta,era azari..sorprendido por verme en la habitacion de james,simplemente no sabia que hablar

azari:que estas...?

yo:ah-ah..s-solo vine a aisarle a james y como no respondia a mi llamado vine a despertarlo.-dije apresurada

james:eh..EXACTO-dandome la razon

azari:mmm buen..de todos ya tenemos que ir a desayunar rapido e irnos hacia la ciudad a la que estamos llegando-dijo mientras se iba

yo:yo te sigo azari-dije apresurada

Habia escuchado que james habia pronunciado mi nombre pero no le hice caso,solo segui de frente sonrojada y siguiendo a azari hasta la sala de comandos de la nave,james vino unos instantes despues

pym:a tony..yo no veo aqui robots que eliminar..aqui solo hay nieve-viendo por la ventana

francis:eso explica por que se sentia tanto frio anoche-

tony:no venimos aqui para pelear

azari:mmmm?

tony:venimos para ayudar a la gente de aqui,es una de las ciudades mas atacadas que digamos,solo estaremos un tiempo aqui...

pym:por que?

tony:tengo que ver a un viejo amigo...por ahora preparanse,despegaremos en brees momentos-dijo mientras se iba-

francis:ESPERA!

tony:si?

francis:en que pais estamos..?

tony:canada..

Francis parecio sorprendio y luego pensante,me preocupe por el,algo sabia,algo ocultaba...

james:estas bien?

francis:si..solo pensaba..

pym:en que?

azari:no seas metiche pym..ademas ya estamos aterrizand

james:es mejor que ya vayamos preparandonos

francis:concuerdo con el cap..

Solo nos reimos un poco,james solo fruncio algo el se o y siguio e largo

Narra francis_

Lo que vimos me imresiono,era un gran muralla que se veia a lo lejos

pym:wow

james:impresionante...

torunn:si que es una ciudad bien protegida

tony:tenemos que ir con cautela ,si es bien protegida,habra trampas en el camino

torunn:yo puedo volar

pym:y yo igual...

yo:pym podria convertirse en el tama o de una avisa e ir y desarmar las trampas-sugeri

james:pero hay vigilantes-con unos vinoculares-y una avispa brillando es muy llamativa y facil de ver

azari:pues ahora si esta dificil...

pym:oigan...

yo:podriamos rodearlo...

james:no ve los grande que es?

pym:oigan...

torunn:no vayan a empezar...,ademas podriamos atacar de frente

azari:crei que habias aprendido despues de lo que habia pasado en ultracity

torunn:oye!

pym:oigan!

todos-el: QUE!

pym:es que..tony no esta...

todos:mmmmm?

El peque o pym tenia razon,no lo veia,ningun rastro de el en la niee blanca ,de pronto azari se alo el cielo y lo vimos... con su traje de iron man!,me sorprendi mas que nunca

EN un segundo como si hubiera catapultas aderidas a la muralla salieron bolas de fuego ,tony las esuio simplemente ,hubo disparos,misiles,flechas y ninguno daba con stark...,nos sorprendia y quedabamos estupefactos,decimos ir detras de el si habia ataques sorpresa,no queria atacar,realmente no queria,pero no habia otra opcion y no queria que ellos supieran,aun no..

Rapidamente note como una flecha habia caido en el tony,solo se quedo ahi...

pym:como ese tipio de flechas va a hacer da o?-algo burlon

Rapiamente note que CLASE de flechas eran..

yo:QUITATELA STARK...-dije sobreslatado

azari:que pasa?

yo:es una flecha..

Enseguida note como la armadura de tony se electrocuto,escuche sus gritos y al fin y acabo caia del cielo,torunn por suerte logro atraparlo y dejarlo en la nieve

pym:estas bien?-preocupado

tony:si...pero como es que alguien...

- quietos!-

Dijo una voz...,enseguida notamos como unos personas encapuchadas nos rodeaban con armas y flechas

pym:no les tenemos..

Enseguia uno de ellos le lanzo algo,en unos segundos pym habia caido al suelo

azari y james:PYM

torunn:como te atreves!...-dijo molesta y sacando su espada

Ella se acerco furiosa al quien se la habia tirado aquello,enseguida otro encapuchado sacaba unas espadas y se enfrente de torunn,me impacte,ya que torrun era fuerte,muy fuerte y este parecia resistir y forcajear con las espadas,en un seguno ya estaban peleando con fiareza,chocando las espadas con violencia y de vez en cuando dandose unos golpes duros No habia de otra,teniamos que pelear,saque mi arco rapidamente y pude darle a uno de ellos,azari tambien,a pesar de que no superaban en grupo,eran buenos luchando..demasiado

-YA BASTA-menciono alguienque hizo que todos nos detuieramos, el quien peleaba con la diosa asgardiana,dando un empujon con las espadas a torunn...

James logro tomar a torunn de los hombros,tratando de tranquilizarla...

-que hacen aqui?-dijo alguien con una voz seria y dura

Alguien se hizo al frente de los encapuchados,quede sorprendido..era

tony:logan?

Los demas quedaron tan impresionados como yo,no podia creerlo que lo veia yo otra vez..despues de tantos a os...

wolerine:espera..tony!-reconociendolo

Enseguida parecio sonreir algo y lo ayudo a levantarse,como si fueran viejos amigos..

-se conocen?-menciono uno

wolverine:si..somos viejos colegas...jeje,manda a los vigilantes a abrir las puertas alec..

Uno de ellos se quito la capucha,dejando ver unos ojos centellantes,como el fuego y de cabellos negros,enseguida lo reconoci,el no me io y se fue adelantando,sacando un comunicador y en cuestion e minutos las grandes puertas de metal se abrian

wolerine:tu me pareces familiar-mirandome

Trage algo de saliva

tony:es francis..no lo recuerdas?..el hijo de clint,nuestro amigo

Pym,azari y james solo atinaron a reirse,yo solo los fulminaba con la mirada,unos de los enapuchados nos dieron disculpas y dijieron que lo que habian puesto en pym era como un sedante y despertaria despues,todos empezabamos ya a caminar y entrar por la ciudadela

james:como es que lo conoces?-me susurro

azari:cierto como?

yo:hace a os habia decidido quedarse en al ciudad yo habia nacido,era muy bueno y a la vez serio o bromista conmigo cuando ultron habia gobenado este lugar,ayudaba a mi papa a liderar a los refugiados hasta que cuando cupli los 6 a os,simplemente desaparecio un dia y nunca regreso

Solo me quede pensante en alec,no me habia reconocido,trataba de ver en los rostros de los encapuchados pero ningun tenia su rostro...,tal vez fue tonto de mi pensar de que ella estaba con ello o vendria con alec

yo:debe estar aqui..-susurre

Se preguntan quien es alec no?.pues uno de mis tres OC,el es un hijo de wolverine,de cabellos negros como los de su padre,su gran instinto y velocidad y dureza fisica, tambien tiene las garras de este,con ojos centellanetes como el fuego personalidad:,sobreprotector,serio,solitario y rudo a la hora de pelear y audaz

Otra cosa es que si de verdad les gusta la historia y quieran aparecer un personaje inventado de marvel suyo(seria mejor un hijo inventado de un vengador)lo aceptaria con gusto...nos vemos


End file.
